


You are not alone (kywi edition heh🌚✌)

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: I couldn't think of a title lmaoI also can't think of a summaryBut yeah:")
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	You are not alone (kywi edition heh🌚✌)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbean/gifts).



> This is the fic I promised liv I would write hehe :) I finally completed it lmaoo

It was a normal day at the precinct, and if Will said so himself, it was a brilliant day- the birds chirped, the sun shone but not too bright, the weather was good, and Kym Ladell was surprising quiet that day. Lauren had been looking better, and whenever she was with Kieran, she looked much brighter. 

_She must really like him._

Will smiles to himself. To make things better, he had been getting more sleep, too. The doctors said his mother is getting much better and there’s a higher chance of her surviving. It was surprising what more sleep can do to you- because now, he was getting even better at his work and Hermann had been more pleased with him than any other day. 

As he continued with his work, suddenly he hears the phone ring and Lila picks it up, greeting them with a chirpy voice, saying ‘hello!’. To his surprise, Lila says the phone is for him and he frowns, pushing his chair behind, and walking towards Lila. 

Will picks up the phone, “Hello? Lieutenant Hawkes.” 

\------

Kym sighs as she sits at her desk, massaging the bridge of her nose. Just yesterday, she confirmed with Lauren that she’s lune, along with _Kieran._ She grits her teeth. Although she doesn’t know as yet, she knows- she’s _sure_ he’s that assassin- that _scumbag._

She knew, right from the beginning but she doesn’t understand why it hurts her so much. What frustrated her further is how blind- how ridiculous the APD must look in the PS’s eyes. So many pawns right here, all around her. 

Although it wasn’t the greatest of days, when she saw the Lieutenant, and him smiling- she knows it’s genuine, and the way his sky eyes light up, she knows he’s doing good and Kym smiles internally. She’s just glad at least one of the three of them were doing good. Recently he had also opened up about his brother, Raphael. How he was sent away- or ran away, he never knew because his father refused to say, and never returned. 

She listened, intently, because she knows how high his walls are and they’re finally crumbling down, even if not much, at least just a little. 

But the moment the phone rings and William answers the phone, the frowns as his eyes dilate, and his chest heaves up and down. He mutters something under his breath and slams the keypad. She sees Lauren and that _assassin_ entering the room and Lauren immediately goes forward, “Hey, Will, are you okay?” 

He doesn’t look at her, still looking confused, shocked, and most of all- terrified. Lila tries talking to him, but he doesn’t respond instead staggers out of the room, and both Lauren and Kym together shout out to him, “Will!” 

Before Lauren can run after her, the little scumbag gently holds her back by her arms and whispers something in her ear making Lauren look at the ground and nod. To her surprise, he looks back at Kym and mouths, “Go.” 

She doesn’t understand but she doesn’t have _time_ to understand, she just needs to get to Will. Pushing herself forward, Kym rushes out of the precinct. 

\-----

Nothing is clear as he runs out, the sun shines and that frustrates him further because, how _dare_ , how dare the sun shine on this day. How dare he mock him like that. Will can’t hear- very faintly he hears a woman’s voice, but he doesn’t stop, he can’t bring himself to. He’s not sure where he’s going, what he’s doing, why he’s-

_Wait._

Why _was_ he running? 

He comes to a sudden halt and finally acknowledges the presence behind him. Will sees the blue haired girl, with the most beautiful hazel eyes, panting behind him, “Will.” 

“What are you doing here?” William frowns. 

Kym smiles lightly, “Well, you looked like you saw a ghost. So I-“

 _Ghost._

His eyes dilate. Ghost. _Dead._

She quickly rushes forward as he holds his head and almost falls forward, but doesn’t as she holds his biceps, “Hey, Will. _Will._ ”

Kym holds his chin gently and makes him look her in the eye, speaking softly, “What did they tell you in that call, Will?” 

His lower lip quivers slightly and he bites it as he turns away from hers. She doesn’t allow it, holding his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks gently, “Talk to me.” 

William shakes his head, and he massages his head, whispering, “I don’t feel so good.” 

“Yeah? My house is near, we’ll take you there, alright?” She says, her voice so gentle like as if she were speaking to a small child, “Until then you need to stay with me. Okay? You hear me, right? You will stay with me.” 

He nods ever so slightly, and they walk the way to her house. 

\-----

Kym leads him to her room and makes him sit on her bed. 

“Your parents?” He asks, his voice low. 

“Working.” She replies as she digs through some cupboards, pulling out a first aid box, making his way towards him, seeing that his expression meant to ask _Why do they work if you do?_ Kym chuckles as she stands in front of him, setting the first aid box near him, “You know, Lieutenant, not everyone is rich like you. Some of us need to sacrifice a lot to keep living a good life.” 

He looks away and she pulls his face towards hers, and observes his eyes, checks his temperature. Will finally speaks, “At least you have parents. A good, happy family.” 

Kym stops for a while before smiling softly, “Mhmm. Now, my dearest Willame, you need rest. Your temperature is a little higher than it should be, and your forehead burns. So off to bed.” 

“My mother.” He suddenly says, “My mother died.” 

Her eyes widen in surprise and although she wanted to hide it, she couldn’t. She knew how much his mother meant to him. Her heart throbs for him because she knows _exactly_ what it’s like to lose someone close to you. 

“B-but I thought you said the doctors said she was getting better?” 

William nods and closes his eyes tight, “I know. I know. I just- I don’t know, Kym. I really don’t-“

Before she can hold herself, she lurches forward and wraps her arms around him, her fingers threading in his blonde locks, “It’s okay. It’s okay. You can cry.” 

He breaks. 

His body shakes as he grasps onto her, tears dripping down his cheeks, wetting her neck as he buries his head in her neck, “Oh, Kym. I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to be alone with my father.” 

Kym shakes her head, “You’re not alone, Will. You’re not alone. I am here for you- will always be here for you even if it means the world is ending and falling apart, _I will be there_ and you will _not_ be alone.”

He calms down slightly as she hums the lullaby to him.

“My mum used to sing that to me.” He whispers, “You remind me of my mum.”

She pulls away, “You need sleep.”

Kym caresses his forehead and watches as his eyes droops slightly. He frowns, “What did you give me?”

“A sleeping pill. You need sleep.”

His eyes start shutting, and she pushes him down, covering him with a blanket. Will adjusts himself on the bed and closes his eyes, muttering, “Thanks, _mum”_

Her heart breaks. 

  
\------

Kym watches as he sleeps and massages her forehead. She wishes she could make him feel better, she wishes she could make him happy. She wishes he could be happy.

She grits her teeth, why is the world so horrible to this innocent man? What did he do to deserve this?

It had been a few hours and finally, he stirred in the bed and got up. Suddenly, William shot up and looked around confused, his eyes wide. Kym quickly moves forward and holds onto him, “Hey. Hey. It’s me, Kym.”

“Kym.” He breathes out. She nods and massages his biceps. He stares at her for a while, like she’s the only person is the world who must be watched. This time he holds her face, and they don’t realise their proximity, “Y-you stayed.”

“Of course I did.” She holds his hand that rests on her cheek, “I told you. I will always be by your side.”

Will’s lips quiver, again, and a tear falls down his cheek, and he whispers, “What did I do to deserve you?”

He spoke so softly, Kym doesn’t hear what he says,“Come agai-“

But she doesn’t complete her sentence because he presses his lips against hers- a chaste, soft kiss. And finally, she kisses his back.

Suddenly he pulls away, confused, “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know-“

She shuts him up by presses her lips against his again, “Shut up, Lieutenant.”

Will opens his eyes and stares into her hazel orbs, “Why do you stay?”

Kym rolls her eyes as she smacks his head lightly, “Are you having a memory loss? I _told_ you. I will always be by your side- I will never leave you, Will.” She kisses his forehead, “Never.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He whispers.

“Then don’t say anything.” She pulls back and stares into his eyes, filled with love- determination, “But if there is anything you need to be certain about, it’s that, _you are not alone._ You are not. If there is anything- anything in the world, that breaks you, that rips you apart, I will be there to pick you up.”

“I still don't understand. But why?” He asks and she holds her face in his hands.

Kym smiles, “Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that crap lmfao  
> BTW the "thanks mum" was inspired by a scene from teen wolf :)) if you've watched it, I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about hehe  
> ANYWAY  
> I have more lauki in store, maybe a lil more kywi if I can come up with something but idk when I'll write any of it💀 school really do be killing me  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated:")


End file.
